Le jeu du griffon et du serpent
by mokoshna
Summary: [Oneshot, léger Slash, KingsleyXLucius] Le premier lundi de chaque mois, Kingsley reçoit un visiteur au ministère.


**Titre : **Le jeu du griffon et du serpent  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter  
**Pairing/Personnages : **Kingsley/Lucius  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J. K. Rowling.  
**Notes de l'auteur : **C'est plutôt court par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je ne voyais pas comment allonger davantage la scène.

Cadeau pour _spookyronny_ sur la communauté ficsurdemande.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était Auror, Kingsley Shackebolt avait pour habitude d'entendre une même phrase, répétée par le même homme antipathique à la même heure le premier lundi du mois.

— Nous avons à parler, Shacklebolt.

Lucius Malefoy était le genre de sorcier à faire peu de cas de ses inférieurs sauf si ceux-ci lui apportaient quelque chose. Kingsley le connaissait depuis Poudlard et savait de quoi il était capable ; c'est pourquoi il ne sourcilla même pas lorsque Malefoy lui lança un regard empli de mépris. Contrairement à Arthur Weasley qui réagissait au quart de tour à chaque fois que son rival de toujours était dans la même pièce, il gardait son calme et s'efforçait de ne pas prendre la mouche à chaque fois que Malefoy se montrait insultant ou simplement condescendant.

— Mais bien sûr, Malefoy.

Le manège habituel reprenait : ils s'isolaient dans le bureau privé de Kingsley et commençaient leur affrontement. Il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy haïssait Kingsley Shacklebolt depuis que celui-ci lui avait chipé le Vif d'Or quasiment sous son nez lors d'un match de Quidditch à Poudlard en 1972, faisant ainsi remporter la coupe à Gryffondor. Les querelles de Quidditch avaient souvent la vie dure dans le monde sorcier.

— Vos charmants collègues Aurors ont encore commis l'indélicatesse de me suivre à tout va. C'est assez... inconvenant.

— Croyez bien que je m'en excuse, dit Kingsley avec un air faussement contrit qui ne trompa personne. Vous savez ce que c'est, un excès de zèle associé à une paranoïa galopante... Quels étaient déjà les mots de ce cher Alastor Maugrey ? « Vigilance constante » ?

— C'est ridicule et insultant, dit Malefoy en faisant tourner sa canne au pommeau d'argent. Comme si les Malefoy pouvaient être soupçonnés de mauvaises exactions !

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, sourit Kingsley. Ridicule. Inconvenant.

Malefoy se rapprochait à chaque mot, à chaque inflexion. Kingsley le surveillait du coin de l'oeil. La pièce était sécurisée : on y avait installé toutes sortes de sorts anti-espionnage très puissants, ce qui était très pratique quand on avait une discussion qui exigeait un secret absolu. Kingsley resta immobile tandis que Malefoy l'observait des pieds à la tête, jaugeant, admirant...

— Tout à fait grotesque, chuchota Malefoy en s'arrêtant à peine à quelques millimètres du visage de Kingsley.

— Nous sommes d'accord.

— Oui.

Les lèvres de Malefoy avaient frôlé les siennes à ce dernier mot ; Kingsley fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, comme s'ils étaient à une distance confortable au lieu des quelques millimètres qui restaient avant qu'ils ne soient collés l'un à l'autre.

— Je dois néanmoins saluer l'efficacité de votre service. N'eût été ma perspicacité naturelle et mes dons de sorcier, je n'aurais pu détecter la présence de vos hommes.

— Vous êtes sans nul doute un sorcier très doué pour pouvoir détecter aussi facilement des hommes recrutés parmi l'élite sorcière de notre pays. Et vous avez fait cela tout seul, alors que vous étiez occupé à vaquer à vos affaires... Très impressionnant.

Que ce petit jeu était grisant ! La canne de Malefoy lui caressait lentement le bras ; même avec l'épaisseur du tissu de sa robe, Kingsley pouvait sentir la morsure glacée du métal, les moindres stries présentes sur le serpent qui était représenté sur le pommeau. Malefoy se lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue, le regard brillant, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage aristocratique. Un frisson délicieux parcourut l'échine de Kingsley.

— J'ai eu de bons professeurs...

— Je pense avoir eu les mêmes, ce me semble.

— C'est vrai...

Un souffle humide sur son cou, la promesse d'un toucher en suspens. Malefoy lui sourit doucement.

— Tout comme vos hommes, je suppose...

Kingsley se sentit envahi d'une joie perverse. Qui des deux lâcherait en premier une information vitale sur l'identité de leurs hommes ? Malefoy était si près qu'il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son coeur.

— Mes hommes ne sont rien de moins que le résultat d'une bonne éducation et de longues heures d'entraînement intensif. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais vous devez savoir cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy avait assez joué en solitaire : il était temps pour Kingsley d'agir. Il leva la main et se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux blonds, en un geste coulant qui appelait la séduction. Pas très subtil de sa part mais il était un Gryffondor, après tout : il pouvait bien se le permettre. C'était même, à moindre mesure, dans les règles du jeu...

— Je m'étonne que vous vous intéressiez autant à d'humbles fonctionnaires du ministère tel que nous, dit-il en baisant la mèche de cheveux. Cela me flatte.

Malefoy frissonna de manière visible avant de se ressaisir.

— N'est-ce pas normal de me soucier des affaires de mon pays ? Mes fonctions me le permettent et je considère qu'il s'agit d'un devoir.

— C'est très noble de votre part, continua Kingsley en se saisissant de la canne qui avait arrêté son mouvement.

Il la porta lentement à sa bouche, le pommeau luisant à la lumière des lampes, et la fit se frotter sur sa joue, les yeux rivés sur Malefoy.

— Excellent, continua-t-il en passant le serpent sur ses lèvres humectées de salive, vraiment... grandiose.

Il se permit de lécher le museau de la bête à ce dernier mot. Malefoy frémit et détourna le regard durant une seconde, troublé. Kingsley lui caressa le cou du bout des doigt, s'émerveilla de la douceur de sa peau. Une légère rougeur colorait le visage fin de Malefoy.

— Je... suis l'humble serviteur de ma communauté, chuchota-t-il.

— Et vous faites un admirable serviteur, dit Kingsley dans un souffle, mais je suppose que vous devez avoir une certaine connaissance du sujet...

— Je ne suis pas... s'indigna Malefoy, mais il se tut avant d'en avoir trop dit.

— Vous n'êtes pas ? sourit Kingsley en descendant sa main sur le torse de Malefoy, jusqu'à frôler un téton à travers le tissu.

Le regard de Malefoy paraissait affolé, perdu. Kingsley se délectait de chaque seconde, savourait le moindre signe de panique. Son autre main se posa sur le dos de Malefoy qui ne fit pas un geste pour protester. Au contraire, il ferma les yeux et eut une expression extraordinaire aux propres yeux de Kingsley, entre prière et désarroi ; si beau, si désirable, qu'il en eut presque peur. La main dans le dos de Malefoy descendit de son propre chef, de plus en plus bas... Malefoy s'appuya sur lui, l'enlaça enfin, et Kingsley déglutit et trembla à son tour. Un genou contre sa robe, sur son entrejambe ; la sensation amère du sourire de Malefoy lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le goût de la défaite qui s'installe sur sa langue...

Deux coups frappés à la porte les surprit si fort qu'ils en sursautèrent. Kingsley et Malefoy se séparèrent d'un bond. En une seconde, ils s'étaient ressaisis et avaient réarrangé leurs robes qui redevinrent impeccables.

— Kingsley ? fit la voix timide de Tonks. Tu es là ? J'ai à te parler... C'est à propos de...

— Tonks ! beugla Kingsley avant qu'elle ne dévoile une information capitale.

Il se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, renversant Tonks qui avait encore la main sur la poignée. Elle se massa les fesses en se relevant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme...

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Malefoy qui l'observait avec un sourire narquois, et elle poussa un cri aigu qui attira l'attention de tous les employés derrière elle.

— Mon... monsieur Malefoy, bafouilla-t-elle, je ne vous avais pas vu !

— Manifestement, fit Malefoy en sortant avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Shacklebolt et moi discutions de choses importantes, petite sotte !

— Je suis désolée !

— Ce n'est pas grave, Tonks, dit gentiment Kingsley. Nous pourrons poursuivre plus tard.

— Mais...

Malefoy la fit taire d'un mouvement hautain de sa canne.

— À bientôt, Shacklebolt, dit-il en s'éloignant dans un long mouvement de cape.

— Oui, à très bientôt, Malefoy, fit Kingsley avec un hochement de tête.

Et Malefoy partit sans un regard en arrière, sous les regards médusés des employés et celui, connaisseur, de Kingsley.

— À dans un mois, chuchota-t-il avec le sourire.

**FIN**


End file.
